Kate Micucci
| birth_place = Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. New York, U.S. | alma_mater = Loyola Marymount University | occupation = | years_active = 2001–present | spouse = }} Kate Micucci ( ; born March 31, 1980) is an American actress, voice actress, comedian, singer, and songwriter who is half of the musical comedy duo Garfunkel and Oates. Some of her well-known roles include Stephanie Gooch in Scrubs, Shelley in Raising Hope, Lucy in The Big Bang Theory, Sadie in Steven Universe, Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law, Daisy in Nature Cat, Clayface in The Lego Batman Movie, Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo, Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales, and Dr. Fox in Unikitty!. Early life Born in Jersey City, New Jersey, to a family of Italian-Catholic heritage, Micucci was raised in Nazareth, Pennsylvania, in the Lehigh Valley region of the state, where she first learned to play classical piano, taught by her mother.Kelly Montgomery, "Inside a Songwriter's Psyche", 2009 December 18 " " 2010 September 1 She graduated in 1998 from Nazareth Area High School. Micucci then received an A.A. in Fine Arts from Keystone College in La Plume, Pennsylvania, and a bachelor of arts in studio Art in 20032003 Commencement Program Loyola Marymount University 2003 from Loyola Marymount University, Los Angeles. Career Micucci's TV credits include numerous television commercials, as well as Toni the barista on NBC's Four Kings, guest roles on Malcolm in the Middle, 'Til Death, How I Met Your Mother, Cory in the House, and Campus Ladies, and recurring roles on Scrubs and Raising Hope. Her film credits include The Last Hurrah, Bart Got a Room, and When in Rome. She plays Lily the IT girl on Elevator produced by HBO's Runawaybox. In early 2009, she released a five-track EP entitled Songs. Micucci appeared in five episodes of Scrubs ("My Lawyer's in Love", "My Absence", "My Chief Concern", "Our Histories", and "My Finale") as Stephanie Gooch, a ukulele player with whom Ted Buckland begins a relationship. She performs her song "Mr. Moon" and an adapted version of "Fuck You" (retitled "Screw You" for ABC), a song she typically performs as part of the musical duo Garfunkel and Oates. In 2009, she starred in the short film Imaginary Larry, co-written and co-directed by Riki Lindhome, her partner in Garfunkel and Oates. In August 2009, Micucci appeared in an advertising campaign for Hillshire Farms and for H & R Block in January 2010. with Riki Lindhome at Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in 2009]] Micucci performs "Playin' with Micucci" on third Mondays at the Steve Allen Theater on Hollywood Boulevard, in Hollywood, California, most recently in August and October 2011."Playin' with Micucci - October 17, 2011". Steve Allen Theater. In the act, she presents "songs and stories in a musical variety show." Micucci says the title is the only dirty aspect of the show. She can also frequently be seen performing with Lindhome in "An Evening with Garfunkel and Oates" at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in Los Angeles. She performed with William H. Macy on the ukulele to promote the DVD release of the film Bart Got a Room. The video has been circulated around the Internet on sites such as YouTube and The Huffington Post. In 2010, Micucci appeared in the Kristen Bell film When in Rome and in an episode in the sixth season of the TV show Weeds as a slightly sedated waitress. She appeared in some episodes of the HBO series, Bored to Death and appeared as the babysitter/dogsitter/eldersitter Shelley in the series Raising Hope. In February 2011, Micucci appeared briefly in a Progressive Insurance ad as a waitress. She has also voiced a character on Pendleton Ward's animated series Adventure Time, and as the character of Julie Kane on the Disney XD animated series Motorcity. She also voices the recurring character Sadie on the Cartoon Network animated series Steven Universe. In July 2012, Kate appeared in Written by a Kid's production Scary Smash, a Geek and Sundry creation that was executive produced by Kim Evey, Felicia Day, and Sheri Byrant. In January 2013, Micucci's casting was announced for a recurring role on The Big Bang Theory as "a potential love interest for ... Raj." Her character, the painfully shy Lucy, first appeared on February 14, 2013. Micucci appeared as a guest judge on King of the Nerds. As of October 2015 she provides the voice of Velma Dinkley in the series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, briefly sharing with Mindy Cohn in other forms of media before taking over full-time. In 2016, she co-starred in a season one episode of the Netflix comedy-drama series Easy with Orlando Bloom and Malin Akerman, then again in 2017 in a season two episode with Danny Masterson. Personal life Micucci married musician and recording producer Jake Sinclair in February 2018. They live in Los Angeles and New York. Discography EPs Singles Guest appearances As part of Garfunkel and Oates Main article: Garfunkel and Oates Discography Studio Albums *''All Over Your Face (2011)'' *''Slippery When Moist (2012)'' *''Secretions (2015)'' EPs *''Music Songs (2009)'' Filmography Film Television Awards On December 30, 2009, G4TV named Micucci the #1 Woman of Comedy. References External links * * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Loyola Marymount University alumni Category:Nazareth Area High School alumni Category:People from Northampton County, Pennsylvania Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Pennsylvania Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Keystone College alumni Category:American ukulele players Category:American women comedians Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Comedians from California